10 Years
by xchella
Summary: Okay, Edward decided that Bella deserved a normal human life, and walks out. This takes place like 10years after that. OneShot... R&R... this is my first Twilight FanFic... so tell me what you think! Better Summary inside.


Okay, don't hate me… I was reading Twilight cough for the third time cough last night, and this idea popped into my head "What if Edward never did change Bella" well, this is my take. Yes I guess it is kind of sad, and yes I won't enjoy writing it… but if I don't write it, it will be stuck in my head for a very long time. Oh and just to clarify I am a E&B fan, can't wait for the next book… oh and this is my first Twilight fan fic.

One-shot… I believe

Disclaimer: Huh, nope don't own Twilight or I would have had Edward already change Bella… cough lol, my props go out the Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Harry, came up with him on my own… 

**Bella Manor --- 10 Years after High school**

I sat there, waiting for my husband to come home, Harry. He is a doctor, funny how things can turn out. We met during college, a couple years after high school, years I don't want to go back to. Those days were full of happiness, full of love, love that will never come back to me. He left me a year after high school ended… Edward.

He said "You deserve to live a normal human life, as if I didn't exist." He walked away from me after that day, and I haven't seen him since. Now that I'm 28, and he is still… well over that age, but never the less stuck in a 17 year old body… I don't believe we would have ever figured it all out. None the less, I found someone who still loves me, even if I can't return that love back.

The truth is, I never stopped loving Edward. And I never forgot what his scent was, it's something not easily forgotten. He was my Greek god, my hero, my vampire sweetheart. That day he walked away, I nearly died, nearly killed myself, and then decided that, that was not what he wanted, he wanted me to live. The whole point of him leaving me.

So I lived, went through college, and found a nice man, not a golden retriever, Mike, I still laugh at the thought of him. He was such a dork; why he liked me I'll never know. Either way, Harry is a very nice man; he loves me… and cares for me, but it isn't the same as it was for Edward.

"Bella…?"

"Yes Harry, in here"

"Hey sweetheart," he put his ear down onto my stomach after pecking me on the lips.

"Not much activity today, they must have worn themselves out last night," yes that's right, twins.

"Oh, okay. So dinner? Any preferences?" He can cook, that's always a plus.

"I'm actually craving… fish sticks," random, but that's how it is. Charlie must have worn off on me. "Oh that's right honey; my dad is coming over tonight. Celebrating with us a bit before the babies are born."

"Okay. Oh and what are their names today?"

"I think Edward, and Alice," we had tests done; one is going to be a boy, the other a girl. I decided that once I had found out, the boy was always going to be Edward, and it was always a tough decision between Rosalie and Alice. Harry didn't let that go unnoticed.

"Huh, okay. Always going to be Edward isn't it," he laughed, if only he knew what that name held for me. Everything that almost was, if only he knew what could have… and in my opinion should have happened.

"I believe so; I always fancied the name Edward."

"Okay," he said chuckling softly, and then the doorbell rang "I'll get it," he said jumping up. I was sitting there, very distracted, there wasn't much to say to it, everything seemed so out of place. I realized I wanted out, that I didn't want to be here anymore, and wanted to be in Forks, I wanted to be in the Cullen house, somewhere I felt safe.

I picked myself up, and got in the car… not before saying bye to my husband and dad "Honey, I'll be back, I… have to run some errands… dad sorry I'm leaving I'll be back," with that, I left. It was an hour drive from my house to Forks. I was able to reflect everything that I had missed, Jessica, even though she was a pain in the ass sometimes… she still ended up with Mike, thank the lord.

As I passed the high school, I imagined myself walking through the buildings, with him, Edward. He was always my prince, knight in shining armor. What had I done, I left him, never even tried to talk him out of it. I flunked myself; I made my life this way.

I turned the corner to the house; it was still there, huge in the middle of its own field. As I stepped through the front door, I almost started to cry. It was empty. I imagined his voice, is hands, leading me to the piano bench to play our song. Then I did start crying. I ran up to his bedroom, hoping it was all a dream. But as I walked through the door… it was empty. The walls of CDs were barren, there was nothing. I walked over to the window, and stared out, remembering all of the things that had happened in this room. Everything that had happened between us.

I sat down on the barren floor and cried. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was 10 years ago. It was as if, everything was turned around. "I want you to live a normal life," his voice rang through my head as if he was standing there. I remember as he walked away I screamed "I like my life the way it is; I want to be able to wake up and see you every day!" It hadn't mattered. He walked away, being the ass that he was, thinking he was doing it for the best.

But I saw it on his face, the unmistakable expression of regret, and sorrow. He didn't want to do what he did; he just did it because he believes he had to. At this point I couldn't take it anymore, and left. I just drove, not knowing where I was going till I got there. The there ended up being home again. Harry welcomed me with open arms, seeing the tear stains on my face.

"What's wrong Bella…?" Only Edward was ever aloud to call me Isabella. To everyone else, I was Bella.

"Nothing, Harry… just remembering my past." With that I walked up to my room, realizing just how exhausted I was from that day, falling asleep. I never did realize there was a vampire sitting outside on the front lawn; he had tear stains that matched mine.

Okay, so I don't know if vampires really can cry, but it seemed appropriate so that is the way it is. I hope you like it; don't forget to R&R! And for those who don't… well I don't really like it either, just an idea that I had to write.

- Chelsea


End file.
